


Just a Great Morning

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Set sometime in the future of the show after everything has been worked out, Those who know Season 3 probably know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Exactly what the tags and title implies; just a slice of happiness for these two.





	Just a Great Morning

Keith sighed before stretching languorously into the sheets, the arm resting over his waist shifting slightly with the movement. He blinked blurry eyes awake before looking at the man belonging to the arm around him, heart twisting happily in his chest as it always did at the sight of Shiro. He was beautiful in the morning, actually Shiro was beautiful during all times of the day, but Keith especially liked morning Shiro. It was one of the only times when he was free of the responsibility and stress that dogged him during the rest of the day, when he was finally getting the rest that he so desperately needed and deserved; one of the few times when he was most at peace, and Keith felt privileged and blessed that he got to witness Shiro in such a state. 

The sight of Shiro blinking himself awake to give a heart-stopping smile at seeing Keith resting beside him wasn’t bad at all either though, nor was the way that he raised himself up on an elbow to press Keith back into the bed before rolling over him to press them together. Leaning down, Shiro pressed kisses to Keith’s forehead, his cheeks, his chin, and finally the tip of his nose before Keith finally lost his patience and brought his hand up to pull Shiro into a deep, thorough kiss. 

The kisses continued, one after another, time melting between them in this moment of perfect, contented peace. Finally, after one last soft kiss to Keith’s lips, Shiro raised up a bit to gaze down at him and smile goofily.

“I must be really lucky to have woken up to an angel like you in my bed.” He said brightly, expression fond and adoring.

Keith rolled his eyes before shoving against Shiro’s chest in protest at the corniness, secretly delighted but not willing to admit it. 

“You always wake up to me in your bed.” He pointed out dryly. 

Shiro’s smile softened further even as he began leaning down to kiss Keith once more. “That’s why you’re living proof that I’m the luckiest man in the universe.” he said before leaning down to draw Keith into more kisses.

It was a great morning. 

***

Quickly written because I wanted to get at least a few fics out today. Let me know if there are typos or if the flow feels off.


End file.
